i was bored its called four roads
by WaffleBoy17
Summary: OMI BECOMES EVIL! BUT IT HAPPENS ANOTHER WAY! MORE TRAGEDY! VERY GRIPPING... plus i was bored... i hope someone will like it


Four Roads

This takes place a little while after omi freed chaos young from the sphere of yun. Except the story goes kinda different after that. Hope ya like it

"my friends, I cannot lie" says omi after the four dragons get back to the temple. It was eating at his mind and he couldn't bear it anymore. " I released chase young from the sphere of yun." He hung his head down in shame

"WHAT!"

unfortunately for him, master fung was only some feet away and accidently heard omi's confession.

"do you realize what you just did!" he bellowed " at least when he was trapped, we had the dangerous force out of the way! Now you have made things worse! YOU HELPED EVIL!"

"don't yell so much master fung," said clay, trying to defend omi "why, im sure he had some sorta reason for untrappin him from the sphere"

all eyes were on omi, he didn't want to admit the truth, so he said the first thing on his mind

" I wanted to make sure we got more shen gon wu… I didn't realize the magnitude of the situation… im sorry my friends…. Im sorry masta fung.

But master fung was on no tolerant mood.

"omi… I want you to kno…..!"

something got his attention… up above an eclipse was starting…. The earth was shaking and everything seemed tense…. And quiet

"isn't that the lunar locket?" said rai, stating the obvious but too puzzled to realize it

"it is.." said master fung… his tone slightly angry "omi, you have just started something horrible this could lead to…"

"we know, a thousand years of darkness blah blah blah" interrupted Rai. Master fung shot him a stern look

"this cannot go unnoticed omi, im sorry. But I think it is best you leave at once, before more evil infects your mind

"**WHAT!" **said the dragons

"but, but, But…." Protested omi. Master fund held his hand up for silence "go now omi, goodbye"

kimiko ran away crying, rai's mouth was wide open with shock, and clay's hat was tipped over to hide his face.

With anger and heavy sadness, omi ran out the temple, dojo went with him to see him off.

He stopped outside the temple " this isn't fair, it was an accident" he clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth " ill show them, all of them, if they are going to shun the greatest dragon ever, they will pay, I'LL MAKE SURE THEY DO!"

And with that he ran out toward the sun, his face red with anger and tears streaming down his face. Dojo stood at the stairs, shaking his head, he sounded kind of like master fung when he said, "I sense that a great evil has just arrived"

- **ABOUT 5 YEARS LATER-**

it was a bright and beautiful morning, but to the 3 remaining dragons at the xiaolin temple, it was a gloomy morning, as it had been for so long. Without omi, everything just seemed so….. empty, incomplete. Kimiko sat outsid the steps. Watching clay and rai train. They tried not to show it, but they're spirits were just as low. Rai was using the sword of the storm and clay the third arm sash. No one used the orb of tornami, it held too many memories. It just stayed in the vault, gathering dust, but whenever jack spicer tried to steal from the vault, they gave it their all to make sure that he didn't disturb the orb. She knew that life had to go on, so she went over to the box to reach out a shen gon wu to practice with, when a the earth shook.

"what was that?" said clay, startled from such a random thing

"earth quake?" suggested rai

everything became dark and still as it did that half decade ago, and another eclipse started. They had managed to fight off chase young, but just barely, at great costs of casualties human and jungle cat alike. Many shen gon wu were lost or destroyed, but nontetheless the monks were prepared to battle. But then a voice came

"hmm, I suppose I should let my enemies at least see me before the meet they're death"

and far across the temple, breathing hard and fierce, like he was determined mor then evr

was omi.

"OMI!" said kimiko, rushing towards him, but dojo stopped her and became his full length giant dragon

"stand back, this could get ugly" he said, remembering the oath that evil monk swore upon this temple.

"what do you want, omi" said master fung, who had just emerged.

"I want my REVENGE!" he screamed, and charged kimiko

"SWORD OF THE STORM" said rai, trying to protect her.

"ha ha ha, you think such trinkets are enough to stop me, it will take all of them to challenge me now!

"so that is why you are here" said master fung, piecing together information

"that's right" said omi, then he yelled "TO TAKE THE SHEN GON WU AND DESTROY YOU ALL"

"I hate to do this, but…. BRING IT" said rai, charging at omi with such a speed and vigor that would never be compared to in the history of the temple.

They fought and fought, using all the skill they had gained training, but omi was getting to good, his tenacity after leaving the temple had clearly increased maybe 10 fold, rai didn't want to give up, but he felt his energy drain

"SILK SPITTER" yelled clay

"TANGLE WEB COME" chanted kimiko

"WOOZY SHOOTER" said master fung

all three hit their one target, omi, he couldn't move and the woozy shooter caused him to become calm, his was so angry it did not make him the slightest woozy at all.

Master fung continued to hit him with the purple mist, and said "young ones! It is too dangerous for you here! Take the shen gon wu and flee!"

"but master fung, we cant leave you!" protested kimiko

"**NOW**" he yelled

kimiko, rai, and clay ran towards the vault and took various shen gon wu, they were all quiet while doing so and there was an odd silence. They each took something to get them away. Clay took the serpents tale, Rai the tiger claws, and kimiko took the jet boot su. They ran outside where master fung was still keeping omi at bay.

"now my dragons, flee now, guard the shen gon wu with your lives, and never return, do not even see eachother, and do you best to protect the world. Goodbye"

a tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned away to tend with omi.

Without another word, not even a goodbye, all three left, rai jumped into a portal, clay went underground, and kimiko took to the air

None of the dragons ever saw each other again, they really had a happy day after that, kimiko even gave up her fire element and returned to being normal, she hid the shen gon wu again, as did clay and rai after a while. They took four different lives, four different roads


End file.
